User talk:Ovidkid
Welcome Welcome to http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/Ben10/images/4/46/Ben10planet.jpg, the Ben 10 wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Way Big page. Note that this is a template, not a customized message for you. Remember to follow these basic rules: *To tell us who you are when you talk, please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. *If you want to practice editing or formatting, use the wiki's sandbox that can be found here: Ben 10 Wiki:Sandbox. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Linkdarkside (Talk) 01:17, April 30, 2010 Message Will you please stop messing up the Ghostfreak alien page or you will be reported. Okay i understand now. Question May I ask why you undid my edit? The main purpose of my edit was to move the pictures and the video clip to separate sections so they wouldn't all be clunked together. I also rearranged some of the trivia to be grouped better. In addition, I removed some redundant info from the trivia section as well (the main one being that AmpFibian sounded like Ben when fused with Ra’ad and over time as Ra’ad asserted his dominance over Ben, AmpFibian began sounding more and more like him. Also, I shorted a section of how all the Andromeda Galaxy aliens sound the same as it lists 3 examples, leaving only Andreas out. So, I made it 2 examples and worded it so the reader can understand that all the Andromeda forms sound the same as their DNA source. What was wrong with this? Sincerely, SundanceOdyssey 03:49, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Articguana Ben 10 UA Please do not delete the part on Articguana that says about him being unlocked in ultimate Alien. I understand that you dislike fan fiction as I also do and that is the reason I have become a member, but it is confirmed that Articguana will appear in ultimate alien, as it is confirmed that Clockwork and Eatle are to appear. Please do not remove it again and if you would like more information on where it is confirmed he will appear please contact me via my talk page. --Evolved To'kustar 08:04, May 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Proof I know how you feel, I believe it would be great if he transformed into every alien (and more) though I will NEVER resort to fan fiction. If you would like to see the proof go to the Eatle page and it is on the page that confirms Eatle and Clockwork's appearances. --Evolved To'kustar 08:14, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Why do you keep messing up the Spitter,Articguana,Buzzshock alien pages and putting in false info. Please stop doing that. Yyuu There's no use talking to him/her. He/She will just keep on adding unconfirmed/false info, thinking he/she is right (and accusing whoever is stopping him/her of adding false information), even if an admin himself tells him/her that he/she is wrong. Check the Ultimate Humungousaur page's history. He/She kept adding that he could grow, when Dwayne himself said he couldn't. The only thing to do is stopping him/her from inserting false info. Blaziken rjcf 07:12, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I 'm going to ask you nicely.Will you please stop messing with the alien pages. Told you^. He/She also doesn't sign comments. Ever. Blaziken rjcf 07:32, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Blaziken will stop messing with the alien page once you start signing your comments AND show him and another person where it is confirmed! Evolved To'kustar 07:36, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Actually he was talking to Ovidkid. (It's confusing when he/she doesn't create a new section and sign his/her comments). But thanks. Blaziken rjcf 07:37, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, well OvidKid will stop messing with the alien page once you start signing your comments AND show him and another person where it is confirmed! Evolved To'kustar 07:40, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Your getting counfused I keep try to tell Yyuu not to say the ben 10k unlock spitter and such I keep trying to tell him we need confimation but he does not listenOvidkid 07:43, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Message Spitter,Articguana,Buzzshock have been unlocked.Watch that Ben 10,000 returns episode and Ben 10,000 did say he unlocked everything in the Ultimatrix. We did watch it, infact Blaziken and i watched it over three times and he did NOT say everything in the Ultimatrix was unlocked, he said every alien he had ever become were unlocked aswell as a few extra. Last time i checked a ''few ''was not over 1 million. If you would like to continue an argument please leave a topic on my page from tomorrow as I have an assignment due tomorrow that i am working on at this time and I must warn you, I am a great debater. Evolved To'kustar 07:47, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Yyuu doesn't seem to get it no matter how many times I say it(nor will he ever sign a message for that matter). The only way to get thru to blockheads like (s)he is to tell them over and over till it gets thru their thick skulls. Ovidkid 07:50, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Or get him banned by reporting him, as I am :) though it would help if there were backup. Evolved To'kustar 07:52, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Ehh I help but you can only get banned for so long and a person could create a new username and such. Ovidkid 08:01, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Message If you really did watch the episode really good,you would have understand that he clearly said everything in the Ultimatrix is unlocked and you guys don't have any proof that Spitter,Articguana,Buzzshock are not unlock. I guest you would like to be banned,i will report you. OH MY GOSH! Are you a dumb little five year old who hasn't even hit puberty yet? rewatch the episode and tell me exactly where he says that EVERY SINGLE ALIEN was unlocked! Evolved To'kustar 07:58, May 5, 2011 (UTC) You want to get banned,then stop messing with the alien pages i mean it damn it. We are NOT messing with the alien pages, you are you are putting unconfirmed (and fake) information onto the pages, you are the one getting banned as soon as Superbike10 logs in. Evolved To'kustar 09:39, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Wron you will be banned and that is when Superbike 10 log in. You are editing false info and i reported three of you guys. I'm pretty sure you have got it the wrong way, you will be banned when SuperBike10 or LinkDarkSide log in and the FOUR of us guys have already reported you! Evolved To'kustar 10:55, May 5, 2011 (UTC) You have that wrong all four of you will get banned since i reported you guys for vandalism, SuperBike10 and LinkDarkside are log in already. 5:25 Am,May 5,2011 (PCT) Question Hey, first off I'm not trying to start trouble, I know we get enough of that anyway, I'm just curious about something. On the Ultimatrix page where it says that he scanned the Plumbers kids(Alan, Manny, etc.) to get back some of his alien forms, is that really confirmed? The only reason I was removing it was because I hadn't heard confirmation toward that and assumed it was just guesswork. If it is legitimately confirmed though I won't touch it again, though I do want to know when it was confirmed just for the sake of it. Aresolhero 20:13, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Benvicktor Benvicktor really does make an appearance in Kevin 11 as a hologram. To see it go here: http://www.gogoanime.com/Ben-10-season-1-episode-7 at 14:14 --Evolved To'kustar 07:33, May 11, 2011 (UTC) He really does. When Kevin wants to crash two trains together. I think it was either an animation error or a sneak preview. Blaziken rjcf 07:35, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Duplicate pictures Thanks for removing the one I missed. Blaziken rjcf 16:35, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, I am going to suggest something to the admins of this wikia about a plan to fix that. Blaziken rjcf 16:42, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Rollback I have given you rollback rights based on TheBen10Mazter recomendation. Take good use it to undo obvious vandalism. Superbike10 01:20, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Hope you like your new right. Just trying to help! TheBen10Mazter 01:38, June 9, 2011 (UTC) An offer How would like the opportunity to become a chat moderator? You can ban people from chat and give others chatmods, but for now do not make any more chatmod status. Tell me what you think on my talk page. --TheBen10Mazter 22:17, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I have given you chat mod status, do not make any ore chatmods since we already have 6. If you really need to make one, ask me first. So yeah. --TheBen10Mazter 01:53, July 6, 2011 (UTC)